Races
=Playable Races= Humans Description Also called; Homo Sapiens Sapiens, Baselines '' Humans are those who have not been genetically modified during the |War III|war] or their offspring.Those who have mixed blood of Primals or Draconis are also considered humans as they do no inherit enough of their non-baseline parent's genes to be considered another race. Humans are considered mature at 18 and on Eden typically live up to 90. Gestion of children last nine months. Traits: *Adaptable: One additional free skill. *Quick Learner: Penalty for cross Proffesion skills are one lower *Supernatural Talent: Humans can naturally reach first level of all three Potentials. Available Professions: *All non specifics *Unique: Techno-Priest Novas Description ''Also called: Newmens, Homo Sapiens Novus The result of genetic augmentation by a cult known as the ‘Children of Eden’ the novas are near humans with special abilities. Their genetic is however rather fragile. Novas are easy to distinguish due to their slim build, pupil less eyes, three jointed thumbs and their often colorful hair and eyes, which they take pride in. Nova attain adulthood at the age of twelve but their genes starts breaking down at the half century mark. Novas are sterile and use a form of cloning and technological wombs to breed. Traits: *Supernatural affinity (At creation, They may choose either Gnosis or Psionics to be allowed up to level three regardless of profession) *Modified Metabolism: Novas are immune to weak level poison and disease. *Energy Specialists: All starting weapons of Novas can be changed to Energy variants *Particular nutrition: Novas require a special diet and thus require more expensive rations to sustain themselves. They are primarily vegetarian. Professions: *Ranger *Hunter *Engineer *Arcanist *Rogue *Psion *Medic *''Unique:'' Adept Draconis Description Also known as; Reptilians, Homo Sapiens Reptilis The reptilians are a sub-species of human who mainly dwell underground. They are a result of divergent evolution from when mankind first dwelled upon Eden. Reptilians are know for their stoicness and their worship of the Progenitors which they've ascended as gods. Draconis reach maturity at 40 years old and can live up to 200 waking years. Reptilians have shapes similar to humans but are covered in scales. Adult females and children have feathers on their heads and along their arms instead of hair. Adult males often develop shallow ridges on their heads. Traits: *Chameleon skin (Bonus to stealth) *Night Vision (Can see normally at night) *Cold Blooded (Invisible to heat scanners, minus -2 speed in cold climate) *Sanguivore (Can only feed on blood) *Sociopath (Penalty in social situation with non Draconis) *Hibernation (Can fall into a coma where they stop aging.) Professions: *Ranger *Engineer *Psyker *Bruiser *Rogue *Medic *Arcanist *Unique Temple Assassin Primals Description Also known as;'' Homo Sapiens Canis, Felis, Anura, Cingulata'' Primals is the global name for all humans modified with animal genes; the most well known breeds are; Canis, Felis, Anura and Cingulata. Primals were first developped as supersoldier during the war and when the Avalon launched, several of the remaining breeds enbarked on the journey. Many more however died out during the nuclear winter. Unique Profession: Shifter Canis - Wolves Traits: *Pack instinct *Superior Smell (+2 to roll on tracking by scent) *Claws *Territorial Professions: *Ranger *Shaman *Bruiser *Rogue *Hunter Felis - Felines Traits: *Superior Agility *Claws *Night Vision *Predatory nature (Require willpower roll to stop hunting) Professions: *Ranger *Rogue *Shaman *Hunter *Medic Anura - Amphibians Traits *Water Breathing *Immunity to low grade poisons *Gecko pods (Can stick to walls) *Require humid climate or suffer damage Profession: *Ranger *Shaman *Medic *Rogue *Hunter Cingulata - Armadillo Traits *Natural Armor *Claws *Agility loss Profession: *Ranger *Hunter *Bruiser *Shaman Synthetics Description Also known as: Synths, Robots, Homo Sapiens Machina Synthetics are a special group of robots who have sentience not long after Planetfall, the exact reason is unknown, but it is rumored to be because of the planet’s unique energy. Synths can live for about two centuries before their core becomes too damaged and they permanently shut down. Synths cannot reproduce and the process of awakening is not fully understood. Synthetics looks somewhat skeletal, with their normally dull gray paint and empty sensors ‘eyes’ that glow faintly of green. Juggernauts are a special kind of Synths, who unlike the worker or infantry bots were battle mechs who awakened Synths have recently been granted full personhood under the Imperial law. Although traces of xenophobia against them are well alive. Traits: *Immune to poison and disease *Immune to bleeding *Immune to Pain (Do not require will roll to avoid wound penalties) *Mechanical (Do not regenerate over time, require repair rather than healing) Professions: *Ranger *Engineer *Bruiser *Hunter *Unique: Juggernaut